La novia del Kyubi
by Namikazee
Summary: Hinata aguantaría todas las miradas, los murmullos, los rumores e incluso a su propia familia y solo por él.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes son exclusivos de Kishimoto, pero los tome prestado para hacer esta historia n.n**

* * *

><p><strong><em><strong>NA:** _**__No tengo mucho que decir por que todo lo diré abajo, pero eso sí: A favor de la campaña "___con voz y voto_" porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar comentario es "como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo". Un review nunca esta demás si la historia te ha sacado una sonrisa (:___  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>La novia del Kyubi<strong>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Los murmullos a su alrededor comenzaban a fastidiarla más de lo común. No se había levantado de buen humor aquel día.

Sentada en su pupitre que se hallaba enfrente de toda la clase, pretendió escuchar al profesor de historia con las manos hechas puños y mordiéndose la lengua para no armar un escándalo tan impropio de ella. Eso daría lugar para que ellos hablaran más.

Desde hacía un tiempo, Hinata se sentía incomoda cada vez que llegaba a la escuela y las miradas recaían sobre ella. Al principio lo tomo como algo entendible y no le dio importancia por más que fueran más de trescientos pares de ojos que atraía su presencia, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo —seis meses, para ser exactos— las miradas se tornaban más fastidiosas e irritables, sin olvidar los comentarios que murmuraban creyendo que ella no los escuchaba.

_"Es una tonta. Puede tener todo lo que quiera y se conforma con tan poco."_  
><em>"Seguro es un capricho, se le pasara cuando encuentre algo mejor."<em>  
><em>"No sé cómo su padre no hace nada al respecto."<em>  
><em>"Es la heredera de semejante imperio y esta con ese idiota. Es un desperdicio."<em>

Hinata nunca había sido alguien que se molestara con facilidad o perdiera la paciencia con rapidez, pero todo tenía un límite y ella no podía seguir soportándolo por mucho más tiempo. Si antes no había abierto la boca solo fue porque su carácter no le permitía tener la valentía para enfrentarse a todos aquellos que la juzgaban —y vaya que eran bastantes. Además, él se lo había hecho prometer.

_—No le des importancia, Hinata-chan. Ellos simplemente no saben nada._

Y era obvio que ellos no sabían nada. No sabían de aquella tarde en que salió tarde de la escuela por terminar unos asuntos del comité de alumno y tuvo que tomar un atajo por un callejón que la llevase más rápido a la mansión Hyuga, justo aquel día en que su primo no podía llevarla a su casa y se lo había dicho a último momento. Ella le aseguro que estaría bien, la escuela no se hallaba demasiado lejos de su hogar y no veía la necesidad de llamar a un chofer para que pasase a buscarla.

_Grave error._

Casi saliendo de aquel callejón se encontró con tres figuras que sonreían maliciosos con un brillo en los ojos que logro asustarla. Por más que trato de huir y resistirse, los tres lograron someterla y se dispusieron a quitarle todas sus pertenencias, y como si no fuese poco, también comenzaron a toquetearla, a murmurarle palabras sobre qué le harían y como seria. Al escuchar todo aquel infierno que estaba por avecinarse, Hinata había perdido las esperanzas de que alguien pudiese salvarla, lo que provoco que finalmente comenzara a llorar con desesperación. No era fuerte, la suerte nunca estaba acompañándola y estaba completamente indefensa ante tres personas más grande que ella.

Cuando ya comenzaba a resignarse, las manos del sujeto que se encontraban apretando sus pechos dejaron de tocarla de un momento a otro. Una maldición se pronunció, pero ella no vio que estaba sucediendo porque tenía los ojos cerrados por el miedo y la cabeza agachada. Pronto sintió sus brazos sueltos de los otros dos sujetos y más maldiciones, exclamaciones y gritos. Se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo, aterrorizada de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Alguien se acercaba a ella por lo que bajo la cabeza más asustada y se abrazó a sí misma, intentando ocultar su pecho desnudo con los brazos. Sin embargo, sintió como le colocaban una chaqueta alrededor de sus brazos, lo que le hizo abrir los ojos y mirar hacia al frente para encontrarse unos hermosos ojos azules, dejándola hipnotizada, perdida en una utopía y llevada por un rió de paz y seguridad.

—Tranquila, no te hare nada, dattebayo —le sonrió cálidamente, sus mejillas se sonrojaron al notar que sus ojos no eran lo único hermoso, sino también las facciones del rostro, su cuerpo bien entrenado (se notaba por más que él estuviese arrodillado), el cabello rubio peinado de manera rebelde, su sonrisa encantadora y perfecta, incluso aquellas tres marcas que tenía en cada mejilla se le hacía atractivo. —¿Estás bien? —el muchacho coloco una mano sobre su frente, haciéndola enrojecer más —Pareces tener fiebre.

Hinata solo había negado la cabeza, incapaz de hablar ante aquella mirada sobre ella y el tacto que le había erizado toda la piel.

—Menos mal que llegue a tiempo, de lo contrario no me quiero ni imaginar que hubiesen hecho esos desgraciados —Hinata miro sobre el hombro de su héroe y ensancho los ojos con sorpresa al ver los cuerpos de los tres metidos en un mismo tacho de basura. —Creo que se me fue la mano, dattebayo, jejeje —rio el rubio colocando una mano detrás de la cabeza.

Hinata solo había soltado una pequeña risita que siguió con un llanto incontrolable por el shock que había atravesado. Aquel joven que la rescato solo la cubrió entre sus brazos y apoyo su mentón sobre la cabeza de ella, permitiéndole descargarse mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

Cuando dejo de llorar, se dejó limpiar las lágrimas por los pulgares de él y se sonrojo nuevamente cuando al alzar la cabeza el muchacho la recibía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Soy Naruto Uzumaki. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Hi-hinata Hyuga —murmuro con las mejillas rojas y cubriéndose mas con la chaqueta del muchacho.

—Hinata-chan ¿Quieres ir a comer ramen? Seguramente ya tendrás hambre —propuso animadamente y ella asintió con la cabeza tímidamente —¡Genial, dattebayo! Te llevare al Ichiraku Ramen ¡Te encantara!

Y desde allí ella cayó perdidamente enamorada de aquel rubio que la había salvado.

El timbre sonó con fuerza despertándola de sus pensamientos, pero no desaprovecho ni un segundo en tomar sus pertenencias y marcharse del aula con la mirada de todos atenta en ella. De allí comenzó a correr hacia las escaleras, bajándolas con rapidez y su trote no ceso ni cuando salió del establecimiento complemente, atrayendo más miradas en el proceso. En ese momento poco y nada le importo, pues era viernes, y aunque la mayoría de los alumnos tenían una idea sobre fiestas, sexo y nada que se relacionara al ámbito escolar, ella tenía otro concepto muy importante de que significaba aquel día de la semana.

Viernes era el único día en que podía ver a Naruto, su novio desde hacía ya seis meses. Su padre se había enterado de aquella relación y puso el grito al cielo, prohibiéndole salir y mandándola a buscar con un chofer personal a donde quiera que fuera. Sin embargo, su padre siempre iba a la casa en la playa los viernes y volvía los sábados a la noche; su chofer no se presentaba los viernes a buscarla y su primo Neji la cubría todo el tiempo que fuese necesario al igual que Ino, Sakura y Tenten, las únicas que la habían apoyado en su relación pese a que tampoco tenían una buena opinión de él, menos Sakura que conocía al rubio desde su infancia.

Los viernes simplemente eran especiales y radiantes, y ella no se lo perdería aunque hubiera un diluvio. Haría lo que fuese por ver a Naruto.

Cuando lo conoció había ignorado que él era el hijo del famoso asesino serial Kyubi. Todo el mundo lo conocía por ser idéntico físicamente a su padre y por el comportamiento escandaloso y problemático que Naruto portaba. Siempre estaba metido en peleas, carreas clandestinas y algunas veces había sido arrestado por conducir ebrio. Muchos lo asociaban con las drogas o la rara vez que se cometían asesinatos. Siempre señalaban al muchacho como parte de algo que se sentenciara como un crimen.

Pero ella conocía a Naruto. Ella no lo juzgo por más que sus amigos le hayan dicho que el hijo del Kyubi era un criminal, un violento y agresivo chico que seguiría los pasos de su padre tarde o temprano. Sabía que Naruto peleaba en la calle, pero era solo si le provocaban o cuando veía una situación injusta. Sabía que corría carreras clandestinas, pero solamente era porqué él realmente necesitaba aquel dinero para subsistir, ya que nadie quería contratarlo por la reputación que heredo al nacer. Sabía que había conducido ebrio una que otra vez, pero eso era algo que todos los adolescentes hacían, incluso su primo Neji, tan correcto y serio, había sido arrestado por lo mismo. Aun así, las personas seguían hablando, juzgando, malinterpretando y sin ninguna razón aparente.

Ellos no sabían lo que Hinata había sentido toda su vida por ser tachada como un error de su padre, por tener una vida en la que se rodeaba todo en lo superficial, por no recibir suficiente amor, por luchar cada día de su vida para demostrar que ella valía la pena. Ellos no sabían lo que Hinata sentía cada vez que estaba con el hijo del Kyubi, el único ser humano que podía hacerla sentir fuerte, valorada y amada. Hinata aguantaría todas las miradas, los murmullos, los rumores e incluso a su propia familia y solo por él.

—¡Hinata-chan!

Y ahí, debajo de la copa de árbol de aquel pequeño lugar escondido entre árboles, la esperaba él con su sonrisa perfecta y sus ojos llenos de calidez. Su corazón se agito y sus mejillas se sonrojaron ante la presencia del muchacho, pero no paro de correr hasta que lo tuvo enfrente y se arrojó a sus brazos, siendo tan bien recibida como la primera vez.

No importaba si él era el hijo del Kyubi, de un millonario importante o del rey de alguna monarquía. Él siempre seria Naruto Uzumaki para ella, su llave para una perfecta utopía.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_En verdad pensaba hacer un fic con esta idea, pero preferí hacerla un OS debido a que tengo tres fics sin continuar y no me quiero agregar mas trabajo hasta terminar al menos uno. Y como estoy muy emocionada—**demasiado**— por el estreno de The last, decidí escribir sobre mi pareja preferida para calmar los nervios.  
><em>

_¡NaruHina cannon!_

_Lo juro, no me canso de decirlo, y creo que lo diré por un buen tiempo._

_Saludos, ttebane!_


End file.
